bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Fenice Divina
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 11096 |no = 1649 |element = Fuoco |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 2 |description = Uno degli Dei Sigillati evocati dall’Imperatore Sacro in un lontano passato. In origine era un uccello divino che incarnava i concetti di caos e distruzione, un'entità spontanea venuta alla luce a Ohbanahara. All'inizio terrorizzava e portava la disperazione tra la gente del suo mondo, distruggendo la terra con delle fiamme che si diceva consumassero l'anima degli esseri viventi. Tuttavia, avendo attirato l'attenzione dell’Imperatore Sacro, divenne presto un Dio Sigillato. La gente di Ohbanahara tirò un sospiro di sollievo quando le calamità cessarono, ma continuarono a odiare e temere la Fenice Divina come un dio dei conflitti. |summon = Questo degrado... Un essere notevolmente superiore costretto a servire dei meri umani! Inconcepibile... Impossibile! |fusion = Esiste umiliazione più grande?! Essere benedetto dalla forza del potere che detesto... Che tu sia maledetto, umano! |evolution = |hp_base = 5165 |atk_base = 2143 |def_base = 2015 |rec_base = 1998 |hp_lord = 7373 |atk_lord = 2901 |def_lord = 2741 |rec_lord = 2694 |hp_anima = 8265 |rec_anima = 2456 |atk_breaker = 3139 |def_breaker = 2503 |def_guardian = 2979 |atk_guardian = 2661 |hp_oracle = 7313 |rec_oracle = 3051 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 5 |ccant = 40 |ls = Fiamme dell'Odio |lsdescription = +50% ATT, REC, PS massimi; impedisce tutte le anomalie di stato; leggero assorbimento PS; enorme aumento ATT BB quando i PS sono superiori al 50% |lsnote = 200% BB Atk & 3~8% HP drain |lseffect=* * * |bb = Faro Ardente |bbdescription = Notevole aumento barra BB; probabile anomalia di stato casuale x3 turni; notevole aumento danni contro nemici affetti da anomalie di stato x3 turni; probabile contrattacco con anomalie di stato casuali x3 turni; probabile riduzione ATT, DIF x3 turni |bbnote = Fills 8 BC, 15% chance to inflict Injury/Weak/Sick and 10% chance to inflict Paralysis/Poison/Curse when attacking and when attacked & 180% Atk when against status inflicted enemies |ccbbt = 0 |bbtype = Heal/Support |bbgauge = 19 |sbb = Pira della Fenice |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 12 ATT fuoco sui nemici; probabile notevole riduzione ATT, DIF x1 turno; probabile anomalia di stato casuale x1 turno; probabile leggero assorbimento PS all'attacco x3 turni; considerevole aumento ATT, DIF, REC creature di fuoco x3 turni |sbbnote = 20% chance to reduce 50% Atk/Def, 65% chance of status infliction, 50% chance to drain 3~5% damage & 100% parameter boost |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 12 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |ccsbbt = 12 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |sbb_hpscale = |ubb = Resti delle Braci |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 17 ATT fuoco sui nemici; enorme riduzione ATT, DIF x2 turni; anomalia di stato casuale x2 turni; enorme aumento danni contro nemici affetti da anomalie di stato x3 turni; notevole aumento ATT, DIF, REC creature di fuoco x3 turni |ubbnote = 80% Atk/Def reduction, 300% Atk when against status inflicted enemies & 180% parameter boost to Fire types |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 17 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ccubbt = 17 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = |es = Asse del Sigillo della Fenice |esdescription = Impedisce tutte le anomalie di stato; probabile resistenza contro 1 attacco KO; aumenta il valore massimo di ATT da 99.999 a 130.000 |esnote = 40% chance of KO resistance |bb1 =* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''' * *''' |bb10 =* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''' * *''' |sbb1 =* * * * * * * * |sbb10 =* * * * * * * * |ubb1 =* * * * * * * * |howtoget = |rare = 1 |evointo = 11097 |evomats1 = 10354 |evomats2 = 10354 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 10133 |evomats5 = 10133 |evomats6 = 60144 |evomats7 = 60224 |evomats8 = 60224 |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |notes = *Fenice Divina è la prima 7★ capace di spezzare il limite del cap ATT, oltre a Lupo Divino e Macchina Divina *'*' Nel BB è presente un errore di traduzione in quanto ATK e DEF down vengono aggiunti a tutta la squadra e non solo Self |addcat = Dei Sigillati |addcatname = Jakra 7 }}